


Public display of affection is a sin

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: Hannigram [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Writing Prompt, au!, finish that prompt, they live in new york, will and Hannibal are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: Based off the prompt“In a world where pda is forbidden they slip up and hold hands sin public.”Hannibal and will are happy, madly in love. But a new law passed forbids public display of affection.Better known as PDA
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Public display of affection is a sin

**Author's Note:**

> I was like wanna do that thing where I write some and you finish and widow was like hell yeah. Also more Rochella coming soon. I could see ya doing more of this in the future because it was fun.

It was stupid, the new law that passed. Saying public displays of affection or pda is forbidden. People could no longer be affectionate to each other, which killed me and Hannibal. We weren’t very out about it at first but as time went on we got more comfortable with each other. We always kissed and touched each other at home, not in a weird sexual way (most times) but it was hard not to do that in public.  
The secrecy at home saved us and let us be with each other, to touch and feel, to condolence each other, so no peering eyes saw. A stroll through Central Park or a downtown shopping area was hard. The natural instinct to reach out and grab Hannibal for emotional stability or just to touch him was difficult to control. 34 years of being alive and only a couple of knowing Hannibal and fewer of being with him, to finally get him and to have him here and not be able to touch him is showing. Maybe I’m beginning to be touched starved. Hannibal didn’t seem to be affected, but he doesn’t show much emotion or anything really so hard to tell.  
“Hannibal do you want to go to the marketplace today? I heard there is a sale on some stupid fruit you want.” Hannibal gazes up from whatever he was chopping and a smile forms on his face. “Sure Will, and I think you mean dragon fruit but that’s okay, I know how new fruits are hard to remember.” I laugh and walk out of the room to grab my coat and boots. The boots were a shade of black and the coat was a dark blue, my favorite colour. Hannibal walks out not long after and puts on a trench coat and still looks as classy as ever. A short walk to the market place it was cool out for it being midsummer but that’s okay, a coat is all it takes to be warm. It was beautiful out, the sun was hot and and the trees as lush as ever, and I finally felt at peace.  
It all happened in a flash.  
The warm smile, the blinding of his teeth, the instincts kicking in, the woman screaming, the sound of sirens and the sight of flashing lights.  
It went so wrong in the matter of seconds.  
The first thing I thought was that his hand was so soft, callused from his work, but soft. For a moment I forgot. I forgot that holding his hand openly like this was wrong, that in doing so we’d get into so much trouble. Then, I saw his smile before all I felt was pain and a bad taste in my mouth. Dirt? Why was I on the ground? “Will! Don’t touch him!” Han? Why was he yelling? It took a moment for reality to come crashing down on me. His hand. My lover’s soft, callused hand which I had unknowingly reached for and now we were being arrested because we loved each other. Tears gathered in my eyes as I watched Hannibal break free of the officer’s grasp and hurry toward me. “Will, babe, don’t cry. It’s going to be okay.” Then it all happened so fast, Han being slammed to the ground, handcuffs being slapped onto our wrists and tightened an uncomfortable amount before we were shoved into police cars. Before they closed the door, I heard a gasp and turned my head to see a woman. The very woman who had called the police on us in fact. I sneered as my tears finally pooled and slid down my cheeks. “Are you happy now?!” She startled before a guilty look crossed her face. I watched as they shoved my love into a car. “Han!” I called but they were already driving away. I looked at the officer who sat in the front seat. “Please, don’t take him away from me.” I whispered. He only stared at me before starting the car.  
Hannibal wasn’t the most emotional type. He hardly ever lashed out or showed any complex emotions. But watching Will being treated like a rag doll as they pushed him down and cuffed him pissed him off. On top of that, they’d made him cry.  
No one made Will cry.  
Now, here he was in an interrogation room and god knows where they had Will. It was only then that a detective entered the room. Han knew that the consequences for PDA were dire, hadn’t even thought twice when he reached for Will’s hand because it hadn’t mattered. It shouldn’t matter, yet here he was. The man spoke but he didn’t listen to a word he said. “You listening, Lecter?”  
“That’s Dr. Lecter to you.” He paused “Where’s Will?”  
“You’re boyfriends fine if not a bit puffy-faced from crying so damn much.”  
“Well, he wouldn’t be crying if you hadn’t man-handled him like some criminal!”  
“He is a criminal! Both of you are. You know PDA is illegal. You two knew better.” Hannibal took a moment to look over the man. He was ignorant and obviously had no idea how the world worked. About as green as they came. “Tell me, officer. Have you ever been in love?”  
“Have I ever...what?”  
“Obviously not. If you had ever felt for someone the way I feel for Will, you wouldn’t have ever done something as undignified as grabbing us.”  
“You think me feeling love would change my mind?”  
“If you could see the way Will’s smile brightens a room or how his hair curls after it gets wet or how beautiful he looks when he’s asleep you wouldn’t have questioned why we ever risked touching in public because you’d know it was love, officer.”  
The officer stared at him. “So please arrest me because there’s no other way to stop me from doing it again.”


End file.
